


Cleansing

by FallingTearsofJoy (orphan_account)



Series: ZilEstes Guilty Pleasure [9]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Babysitting, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, confused feelings, cuteness, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FallingTearsofJoy
Summary: Chang'e, Zilong's adopted little sister is known to cause all sorts of trouble.Nothing a writer couldn't handle.





	Cleansing

 

“You do all these things?”

Estes pushed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. He irritably looked at the man he will offer his services to.

His name is Zilong Yunzhao. Tall, cocky, and has a thing with the ladies. Or in short, a potential troublemaker. And for someone with a Chinese name, his accent is strangely, heavily American. He recently got promoted as a manager in his step-father’s company so he’s bound to get busy.

And what an unfortunate time for his little adopted sister, Chang’e, to pay a visit.

The brunette asked everyone in the apartment if they could babysit her. Majority answered “no” knowing that Yunzhao’s sister can be very, _very_ chaotic. Others were busy and some just really don’t care at all.

Estes, on the other hand, was supposed to finish writing his novel. But because of his kind heart (added with plenty of patience), he decided to agree. In any case, his relationship with Chang’e is fine for they both are interested in astronomically related topics.

“Yes.” The writer replied, as-a-matter-of-factly. Zilong asked if he could cook, tell stories, and “do the laundry” (like _that_ has anything to do with babysitting). As if he expected Estes to be dependent on other people to do things. Sure, he was previously known to be the Head of his own company, but he wasn’t always relying on everyone else to do his bidding. On the contrary, Estes does most of the work. And because of that, he assumed that Zilong does the opposite.

“Oh, uh, cool.” The brunette replied, looking away as he fidgets to open an envelope.

Estes ignored the supposed blush Yunzhao made. He guessed that he’s just embarrassed to leave him in care for his sister in his tight schedule.

The new manager cleared his throat before sliding a piece of paper on the table.

“Just sign the contract and you’re good to go.” He grinned.

“Thank you.” Estes mumbled, scribbling his signature over the line, not bothering to read the content. He really wants to get this over and done with.

“Great, uh,” Zilong rushed fixing the documents in his suitcase before standing up, “I’ll…See you guys at nine?”

“YEAH!!” Chang’e suddenly chirped behind Estes which almost caused him to jump on his feet. He just nodded and pat the youngster’s head.

“Chang’e, be good, alright?” Yunzhao reminded as he opened the door, “And do NOT eat my leftover cookies.” He quickly added which earned him his little sister sticking her tongue out.

Yunzhao chuckled, giving Estes a sad smile before closing the door.

Estes turned around to see Chang’e with a teasing look on her face. He rolled his eyes.

“I’ve _never_ seen him act like _that_ before.” She grinned, putting her hands innocently behind her back.

Her babysitter scoffed, “Oh please, he’s always like that.”

“Hey! You don’t know him as well as I do.” The girl crossed her arms, glaring playfully.

“You only see him once a year.” Estes retorted, “And I’ve been his batch-mate and neighbor for a decent amount of time.”

“Ouch! That _pains_ me!” Chang’e exclaimed, dramatically putting her hand over her forehead.

Uncomfortable silence dawned between them, or maybe it was just Estes who felt odd about…Where ever this conversation is going to.

“But really,” She spoke, plopping down on one of the beanbags in the living room, “I think he likes you.”

Estes resisted laughing at such an impossible statement. “He barely even knows me.”

“But I think he wants to.”

“You ‘think’.”

“UGH,” In exasperation, the young brunette opened her arms and pressed her head deeper into the cushion. “See, this is why I hate adults! They’re so stubborn.”

The silver-haired man chuckled.

Maybe this day isn’t going to be that long after all.

 

Miraculously, their morning wasn’t problematic whatsoever. There’s this mysterious aura Estes has that Chang’e couldn’t quite put her finger on. An aura that makes her feel calm and collected. Normally, she’d start scavenging all the food her brother has and try to get his things from his drawers. But for some reason, her babysitter’s boring and quiet persona made her feel less jittery.

The girl shifted on the beanbag for the nth time. It was already nighttime and she didn’t do much except for sketching on some blank papers Estes provided her and occasionally rolling on the mattress. She even read a book about the history of China. Well, there was a time she helped her babysitter bake a cake and because Estes was such a clean-freak he would immediately tidy up any of the mess she made. 

Perhaps she was just tired from the journey from her house to her brother’s apartment. …No, it had to be her step-father’s constant nagging. She was always reprimanded on her outrageous behavior. All she wants is to have fun but they always see it as ‘crazy’ and ‘overzealous’.

Chang’e frowned, clutching on the fabric near her chest. She wasn’t allowed to bring her recently adopted bunny because it might get sick during the drive. The one friend that makes her happy…

The young brunette saw Estes looking at her with concern. She blinked, turning her attention on the television as she pressed the remote.

“So,” Chang’e said as she lazily switched the channels, “From what I’ve heard from everyone, and by my past observations, you’re a quiet, loving, insensitive asshole.”

“Language, child.”

She giggled, pausing her button pressing when an image caught her attention.

_‘We are reporting to you live in Evergreen City where the great medical distributing company, Moonlight Aid, stands proud. Their founder, Estes, retired after ten years of supervising.’_

“Lookie, it’s you!” Chang’e grinned happily, pointing at the screen.

 “…Right.” Estes muttered from afar.

_‘Miya, the new foundress of the company recently announced that she will be branching it to provide professional medical service to different cities across the country-‘_

“HEY!” The young girl exclaimed, “I was watching!”

“…Sorry.” Estes managed to breathe out. He noticed that his hands were shaking. He didn’t even know when he grasped the remote to turn it off.

Luckily for him, Chang’e understood his sudden reflex. She sat up and cocked her head to the side, just like what her brother does whenever he’s concerned.

“What’s wrong.” She asked.

Like brother, like sister, he supposed.

“I…” Estes swallowed thickly, “I-I should have been there…T-to congratulate her, them, everyone-I could have-“

“Sh, shh! It’s alright! It’s okay.” The girl stood up and hugged him tightly. After a few seconds she led him to the dining room where they sat down on opposite sides of the table.

“So,” Chang’e squirmed as she sat on the chair, clasping her hands together and settling them on the table. “Why?”

“I…”

…What was it?

Oh.

Right.

“I guess…I guess I fell in love.” The writer admitted, not caring if his cheeks felt like it was on fire.

“Hmm,” The girl mimicked his blush, putting her hand on her cheek as she thought of a different person that she fell for. “So you mean to say you found your work repetitive and wanted to feel like your own self for once. And that person made you feel that way, so you got inspired in doing what you like instead of exhausting yourself too hard.”

Estes blinked, astonished at her knowledge.

“How…How old did you say you were?” He asked.

Chang’e shrugged. “Twelve.”

Estes’ jaw dropped in surprise. Quickly shaking his head as he smiled dismissively.

“I’m just REALLY, REALLY SMALL okay?” She grumbled, crossing her arms in embarrassment. “Unlike you and my brother who actually looks like they’re twenty-seven.”

The babysitter frowned, remembering her frustrated face earlier.

“How about you?”

“It doesn’t matter.” The girl spat bitterly. 

“Don’t give me that bullshit.” Estes dropped his formalities, wanting to help her as much as he can. “You’d be surprised how much Zilong rants about his step-father.”

Chang’e snorted. “Don’t remind me.”

She looked down in remorse. “I guess you can say…That we weren’t really allowed to do what we want back there.”

The writer looked away in thought. If only…

He stood up from where he was seated and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

“You can stay here if you want. I’m sure your father wouldn’t mind. After all, you proved to me that you behaved well today and as a former owner of a huge company I could easily convince your father that you can remain here.” Estes smiled.

Chang’e gasped and stood up in excitement, happy tears swelling on her eyes. “R-really?”

“And you’ll be left to your own devices seeing that you’ve caused no trouble at all.” He added. “Just, continue with that attitude, alright?”

“Yes sir!” She saluted. “Can you visit occasionally though? We haven’t finished our theory about White Holes yet.” 

“Of course.” He patted her head, chuckling. “Harith, Cyclops, Harley, and _Nana_ could visit you, too.” Estes added with a knowing wink.

“Awesome that’s--hey!” Chang’e playfully glared at him.

The writer chuckled, “Go to sleep, it’s nine already. You don’t need bedtime stories anymore, right?”

She shrugged as she walked towards her own room, “Yeah. I’ve read the entire book of my country. I think I have enough words for now.”

Estes smiled as he turned to clean the dishes from dinner.

“Oh and, Estes?”

“Ye-“ He turned again to receive a hug from her.

“Thank you.” She said.

The babysitter smiled, “You’re welcome.”

 

Thirty minutes have passed and Zilong hasn’t returned yet. Estes started to grow anxious. But instead of walking around in circles (like he did a few minutes ago), he decided to get a blank piece of paper and write the sequences for his story.

Finally, he heard knocking from the door after ten minutes. He opened the door and Zilong would have fell on him if his instincts didn’t kick on time, but luckily it did.

“What-“

“Traffic. Tired. Need. Rest.” The brunette answered before he finished his question.

Estes frowned. “Right…” He mumbled as he helped Zilong walk across the room. It was quite the chore for him because the man was heavy, but he eventually carried him by the arm all the way to his room.  

“Thanks…” The manager said as he laid down the mattress.

The babysitter smiled warmly as the other closed his eyes, leaving a peaceful expression on his face. He stole one last glance before approaching the door.

“Hey, Estes?” Zilong called out as said person touched the doorknob. The silver-haired male hesitated to look at him. For some reason, he doesn’t want to face him. Okay, he does know. He’s nervous. I mean, why would he call him-

“Thank you. For looking after her.” The brunette said, suddenly finding the energy to sit up at look at the man in front of him, “You can get your payment tomorrow.”

Estes turned his head over his shoulder slightly, but his eyes darted to the floor. His voice low and quiet,

“No need to thank me…And, I don’t really need the payment.”

“Oh…” Zilong muttered, averting his eyes from the other’s gaze.

Damn, was he too cold? He didn’t mean it that way, he should be glad-

“Do you…Maybe wanna hang out sometime?”

The writer froze for a second, processing that sudden request.

He moved so that his body was facing him completely. Though his eyes focused on the floor beneath him.

Unnerving silence visited them as both men waited for the other to speak. It was not long before Zilong spoke,

“I, really didn’t get to know you that much.” The brunette chuckled softly, “I mean, I know a lot about everyone in this apartment except you. Not that I don’t find you interesting, it’s just, well, I gave you some space because you seemed busy all the time.” He looked away sadly, “And, knowing that you always have this pissed-off expression whenever I do something…”

 _‘No!’_ Estes’ mind screamed, _‘Sometimes I try to avoid you because I think I’m too boring for you. And I do find your idiotic mishaps annoying, but you always seem to fix it and make everyone around you feel happy.”_

Well, he can say all those on that duration.

“Fine.” The babysitter answered.

He swore he saw Zilong’s eyes light up brighter than the last.

“Really? Awesome! Uhh, same time tomorrow?”

Estes smiled.

“Don’t be late.”

Little did they know Chang’e was listening on the other side of the door, smiling as she hopped back on her bed, happily dozing off.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments appreciated!


End file.
